Sex, Dreams, and SVU
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: Liv comes home from a long day at work only wanting two things: her bed and a beer. What she finds is the answer to her dreams. But even though it is what she wants, she can't help but wonder if it is real or she is just dreaming...again.
1. Chapter 1

She came home after a long day of work. It had been a hard case and all she wanted was a cold beer and to go to bed. She threw her jacket on the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled a beer from the fridge noting that she would need to get groceries soon if she planned on cooking anytime this century. She twisted off the top and tossed it at the trash can. She took a long pull from the bottle and set it down as she reviewed her mail. Determining that there was nothing interesting, she grabbed the bottle, took another long pull, and headed to her bed room.

She kicked her shoes off and headed to her closet. She deposited her beer on the dresser on the way. She took off her blazer and hung it up before turning back into her room. She grabbed the beer and finished it off. She replaced it on the dresser before she finished getting undressed.

She took off her sidearm and placed it on the bedside table along with her clip on badge. She crossed the room naked back to her dresser, opting that she was cold and needed clothes. She opened the dresser and took out a pair of NYPD shorts and a wife beater. She dressed in them and made her way to the bed, when there was a knock at her front door. She reached out and grabbed her sidearm before silently padding back to her door.

She looked out the peep hole. It was late and the figure was staring down at the ground and not at the door. She recognized her anyway. How could she not? The figure knocked again. She unlocked the door and pulled her inside, before the neighbors could complain about the late hour of the visit.

"Alex? What are you doing here? Especially at this hour?" Liv asked her.

"I wanted to see you."

Liv shook her head and lowered the side arm. She walked back into her bedroom to re-holster the weapon. She was surprised to see Alex behind her. There was something different tonight. It was in the air. Liv could sense it and it was coming off of Alex.

"You should have called first," Liv told her.

"I don't think that I would have the courage to do it, if I had."

"The courage to do what, Alex? You aren't making any sense. I am sorry. I don't really feel like company right now. I've had a lousy day and I just want to get some sleep before I have to be back at the station in the morning."

"Liv…"

"Alex, please, just say whatever it is that you need to. I am not in the mood to fight. I'm tired. I'm beat and I don't have the energy to banter. So just say it already."

Alex didn't say anything. She got closer to Liv and took her hands in her own. Liv look at her in the light coming through her fourth floor window. She was bathed in the light of the street lights, but Alex's eyes were brighter than they have ever been.

Alex didn't know what came over her, but tonight she had to have Liv. The song and dance that they shared every day was no longer enough. It wasn't enough be teased daily. She wanted to know what Liv tasted like, how she sounded when she moaned in pleasure, and Alex wanted to see the pleasure in Liv's eyes as she kissed her.

Alex gave in to the temptation that was Olivia Benson. She held her hands, anchoring herself to the reality of the situation and stared into Liv's questioning eyes. She leaned into Liv and kissed her.

Liv didn't know what to do. She stood there, frozen to the spot with Alex kissing her. It was a dream come true and a nightmare at once. She figured she was dreaming. There was no way that this was real. Alex couldn't be real. Liv pinched herself and felt the pain.

Alex broke the kiss and leaned back. She watched the emotions flowing through Liv's eyes. She was immediately heartbroken. She had been wrong. Liv didn't want her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've just misread things. I'll just go," Alex told her.

Liv could see the tears starting to form in the gorgeous blonde's eyes. She stood there blankly as she realized that Alex thought she was offended. Liv arm shot out and grabbed ahold of Alex before she could make through the bedroom's doorway.

Liv pulled Alex into her, crushing her against her body. She felt Alex melt into her. It was the most incredibly hot thing that Liv had felt in a very long time. She pushed Alex back enough to admire her cerulean gaze. It was enough to break whatever restraint that Liv thought she had when it came to Alex. Before she knew what she was doing, Liv had picked Alex up and carried her to the bed.

She place Alex in the center of the bed. She then climbed on the bed and lay down next to Alex. It was then that Liv noticed that Alex wasn't wearing her normal courtroom clothes. It did nothing to quench Liv's now rushing libido. The jeans and Giants sweatshirt were so damn sexy on her that Liv almost laughed at herself.

She reached out and brushed Alex's hair out of her face. Alex smiled up at Liv. There were some unspoken questions between them that their smiles and eyes answered quickly. Alex reached out to touch Olivia and Olivia leaned into the touch. Alex caressed her cheek and pulled Liv down for another kiss.

This kiss wasn't like the first. It wasn't timid. It wasn't rough with need or desire. It was just pure emotion. Liv understood that she might only get Alex for one night and damn it, she was going to make it memorable for them both. If Alex wanted her as much as it seemed she did, then Olivia wasn't going to stop her.

Alex reached for the hem of the wife beater and tore it from Liv's body. The sudden cold air against her caramel skin caused goose bumps to form. Liv took in a quick breath. Then, the cool air was replaced with the warmth of Alex's hands on her chest. Liv moaned at the contact and Alex sighed as she kneaded Liv's breasts.

Liv was a glow in the revere that Alex was touching her. Some many nights she'd dreamed of this, but tonight…tonight it was real and she needed the release. She couldn't control the emotions or her need any longer. She scooped Alex up as she still had ahold of Liv's bosom and rolled them over. She pulled Alex down on top of her for a second to kiss her, boldly and with a heat that Liv was sure that they would both spontaneously combust from the pure lust of it. Liv stole her hands down to Alex's waist and ripped the sweat shirt from her body.

Alex rewarded Liv's brashness unknowingly. She wasn't wearing a bra or anything else under the sweatshirt. The sight of Alex's naked torso sent Liv into overdrive. She had to have Alex and the need was consuming her. The urgency was too great for either of them. Hands fumbled over each other as they tore, swore, and removed the last remaining articles of clothing.

Somewhere in the dance, Liv's hands brushed against Alex's core. Liv heard the sharp intake of breath and watched the dancing excitement in Alex's azure eyes. It was the only approval that Liv needed. She could tell how wet Alex was. She could smell them both and she knew that raw need to pleasure Alex was overcoming her rationale.

She slowly pushed Alex back onto the bed. Her hands found their way to Alex's hips, stilling them long enough for Liv to mount her. Alex wasn't sure what Liv was about until she saw one hand disappear behind Liv's back as the other found its way to Alex's breast. Liv quickly found the slick folds and the bundle of nerves that required her attention with hand. She watched Alex's eyes get bigger and her pupils dilate as she slipped a finger inside.

Liv used her own hips to keep Alex anchored to the bed, when she wanted to buck wildly. Liv entered another finger and fought coming herself from just touching the magnificent Alex. Alex groaned out in pleasure. Liv added another finger and leaned into the action, causing her other hand to move to Alex's taught stomach as she steadied herself.

"More!" Alex cried.

Liv smiled. She removed her hand, knowing that Alex was so very close. She pulled her hand around and gently sucked Alex's nectar from her own fingers. Alex's eyes darkened in passion, want, need, desire. Her hands shot out to Liv's hips as she tried to grind against them to find her elusive release.

Liv needed to be inside her. She wanted to feel Alex around her. She wanted her to ride her. She didn't know how to ask. The whole night was a blinding attempt to acknowledge the forbiddingness of the situation. They were both taking and giving, not caring about that tomorrow in the light of day things would be so very different between them. Liv fumbled with her left hand with the drawer of her bed side table. She opened the drawer slowly as Alex toyed with her breasts with her hands.

She reached in and pulled out the double ended phallus. She held it up to Alex. She was asking permission the only way she knew how at the moment. Alex stared at it for a moment confused that there were no straps, no harness for it to attach to, but she nodded in approval. Liv smiled.

She reached between them and held Alex up for a moment. She pushed the shorter end of the phallus into her own core. Alex watched in jealousy as Liv filled herself. It was then that she realized how it worked. Once Liv had it in place, Alex lowered herself onto it. She knew immediately that when she moved over her end of it, that it moved inside Liv and it gave them a sense of completeness.

Once Alex got used to the size and shape, sliding up and down at her own pace, she settled into a rhythm. Liv wasn't going to let Alex dictate the speed. She grabbed ahold of Alex's hips and thrust upwards hard.

"Yessss, God, Yes, Liv," Alex cried out.

Liv held her as she began to move her own hips below Alex's thrusts. They found a matching rhythm quickly. Alex could feel Liv's fingers digging into her flesh at her hips, but there wasn't a damn thing that was going to stop her from riding this wave. Alex dug her fingers into Liv's breasts. The pain from the other's fingers didn't stop their need. It only spurred them on further.

Alex had never been one to like riding, but there was something about riding Liv that made her hotter, wetter, and extremely sexy at the same time. She knew that she would never be able to do this with someone else. It was like Liv was touching her soul while she made love to her.

Alex felt the need building slowly inside. She started to swirl her hips in time with Liv's thrusts upward. The slap and the pull were pushing them both to the brink. Liv could tell that Alex was at the precipice and just need the right touch to push her over into her orgasm. Liv let go of Alex's hip and brought her hand between them. She splayed her hand on Alex's stomach, letting her fingers tease the flesh as her thumb found its mark.

"YESSS! FUCK! MORE!" Alex cried out in pleasure.

Liv brushed over Alex's clit, once, twice and then Alex let out the most awesome silent scream in pleasure that Liv ever saw as she climaxed. The sight of Alex lost in the throes of her climax was enough to make Liv come with her. She bucked up hard and sank herself into Alex, while Alex collapsed on top of her.

The sounds of rugged breathing were all they could besides the noises of the City at night beyond the windows. The smell of sex permeated the air and filled their lungs. The soft scent of vanilla and jasmine mixed with sweat and sex came to Olivia and she knew it was the most delicious scent of Alex. The simple smells of sex, raw and sweet, sweat and the faint hint of leather told Alex exactly who was beneath her when her own brain could not.

Olivia felt her shiver. She shifted them in the bed so they were facing each other. Then she reached down and pulled up her sheets and blanket, covering them both as they reveled in their post-sex haze. She knew that they would have to talk about what happened. They would have to confess their wants and needs. Right now, all she wanted to do was cuddle the loving blonde next her and hope that in the light of day it wasn't all another lust-filled, beautiful, orgasmic dream. Liv just hoped that she would be there in the morning when she woke, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that many of you wanted a sequel. So, here you go. I hope that you enjoy it. Maybe there will be more...**

Alex woke up and looked around. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized where she was. The light was coming in windows of Olivia's bedroom. She smiled as she remembered the night before. Then she raised the covers and smiled. She was still naked. She lost her smile as she turned to find Olivia not in the bed with her.

"Damn it," she thought, "Liv's gone."

She sat up in the bed and grabbed her glasses. She pulled the sheets up around her, covering her body. She started looking around trying to find her clothes. She hadn't been paying attention to where Liv was throwing them while they were rolling around the night before. She finally found the Giants sweatshirt.

As she glanced around the floor, she saw Olivia's shirt. It was a deep royal blue. She grabbed it and put it on deciding that she would go out in the living room to see if Liv was there. She wasn't disappointed. She found Liv on the floor doing sit ups. She stood in the doorway.

She watched as Liv continued doing reps. She was just smiling when Liv came up and saw her staring. She watched as Liv draped her arms across her knees. She slowly sauntered over to the couch and sat down.

"You look good in my shirt," Liv stated as she sat.

"You look good period."

"I would have to say that is a weak argument, counselor."

"I would say that there is nothing weak about it. At least not from where I am sitting, it isn't. Besides everyone down at Hogan Place and One P. P. knows that you are the most eligible cop that no one can get a grip on," Alex stated.

"You seemed to have gotten a good grip on me last night," Liv stated, flipping over to do some pushups.

"Is that what happened?" Alex asked.

"I seem to remember you being there as well. Why are you asking? Don't you remember last night?" Liv asked, stopping her movements, holding herself up.

"Oh, I remember last night. I remember last night perfectly. Last night was the answer to a dream I've had for a while now. I kind of wanted to talk to you about that," Alex stated.

"Talk to me about it, huh?"

"Yeah," Alex said, pushing her legs towards Liv and then crossed them.

Alex watched as Liv's chocolate brown eyes followed the movement. She smiled down at Liv who returned her own megawatt smile back at the blonde. Alex saw the slight falter in Liv's arms, but she knew that Liv wasn't going to fall.

"Then talk."

"Do you care?" Alex said, suddenly self-conscious about it.

"Care?"

"Would you please stop flexing and doing…exercises? I am trying to have a serious conversation with you. Will you actually talk to me and stop giving me the Benson brush off?"

"Benson brush off?"

"Come on, Olivia. Everyone knows that you aren't a multiple date kind of woman. Everyone wants to be the one. But, yet, everyone that has tried to get close enough to you gets brushed off and discarded without a second thought. I don't want that," Alex stated.

Liv fell to the floor. She rolled over and stared into the azure gaze of Alex. She pushed her way across the floor and used Alex's legs to get herself in a sitting position. She sat in front of Alex just staring up into her eyes.

"I am not trying to get rid of you. If I was, you wouldn't be here. I was here last night, too, Alexandra. I was a willing participant. I am not trying to brush you off. I am just trying to figure out what we are going to do," Olivia stated.

"Figure out what?"

"What you want from me?"

"I want you," Alex stated.

"You want me?"

"I think I proved that last night, didn't I?" Alex asked.

"That you did, counselor," Liv replied, as she came up on her knees making her eye level with Alex in front of the couch.

Liv leaned in and kissed her. Alex pulled Liv further up into her. As she lay back against the couch, Liv pushed Alex back against the back of the couch. Olivia backed up to breathe, breaking the kiss.

"Liv, I want you."

"You said that already, Alex. You need to work on a stronger argument. Tell me what drove you to come here last night to me," Olivia demanded mischievously.

"I want a relationship. I want to know what it is like to wake up to you every morning that I can. I want to know what it is like to go to bed with you every night, naked. I want to be the one you come home to and that you want to come home to," Alex stated.

"Alex, that is a lot to want. But, do you know what I want? Do you? Cause I want you to know, Alex. Do you think that you can handle that?" Olivia asked, as she pushed Alex down and across the couch, coming down on top of her.

"I can handle anything that you decide to give me as long as you give me everything," Alex said.

Olivia leaned over her and kissed her, again. She broke the kiss and held her self up, looming over Alex. She smiled down at the blonde underneath her.

"What?"

"You look good in my shirt."

"That isn't the only reason that you are making that face. What is it? Tell me," Alex demanded.

"If you could see you the way I see you, you'd be smiling, too," Liv answered.

Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled back up at Liv. She wrapped her hands around Liv's neck and tried to pull her down to kiss her again. When Liv didn't let her, she questioned Liv with her eyes.

"Alexandra, you are beautiful. The good thing is that you know it. No, don't deny it. You know that you are beautiful. I like that about you. I love the way your eyes change when you look at me. I love the way your lips get all pouty when we fight over a warrant. I love the way that your legs look like they go on forever."

"Is that all?" Alex asked.

"No, that isn't all. I really like the way that your lips get all swollen and bruised after I kiss you thoroughly. I love the way you look while you come. I love the way you claw at my back as I drive you higher," Liv told her as she slowly unbuttoned her own shirt.

Alex sighed as she felt Liv's hands brush against her skin as Liv painstakingly, slowly unbuttoned each button. Her eyes never left Liv's. She could feel the heat of arousal burning brighter between them and just under her skin. She could feel the flush coming.

"I love the way your breath catches when I touch you," Liv said, as she pushed the shirt open, "I love the way you skin warms under my fingers. I love the way you flush from my touch."

"Liv…"

"Shh…I'm not done," Liv told her.

She bent back down and kissed Alex, hard. The passion behind it made Alex's hand swim. She had to find something to ground herself before she lost herself in Olivia. The only thing that she had to ground her to the real world was Olivia. She knew that she was lost then.

"Liv…"

"Relax, Alexandra, the defense rests. The prosecution has gotten the verdict that they want. You've won, Miss Cabot. Now, for once shut up," Olivia told her.

"I've won?"

"Yes," Liv told her, kissing her again.

Alex moaned into their kiss. She parted her lips and Liv took the advantage to deepen the kiss with her tongue. While Alex fought for control, Liv wasn't about to give it up, easily.

She descended from Alex's lush mouth down to her creamy skin. She was carefully kissing her way down Alex's throat. She made sure to stop at the base, right on her pulse point. She was rewarded by Alex's breath catching.

Alex ran her hands up Liv's back. She pulled the sports bra that Liv had put on off and deposited it on the floor beside them. She returned her hands to Liv's back and kneaded her flesh. Liv arched into her, but never broke her claim on Alex's throat.

Liv continued her proof for Alex as she moved down to Alex's breasts. She took one in her mouth, sucking and tonguing it, letting it pop out of her mouth as her hands molded themselves to Alex's skins. She started toying with her nipples. With each suckle, Liv was rewarded with moans and Alex's fingers digging deeper into her back.

As Liv made her way down Alex's porcelain skin body, she couldn't think of anything else that she would rather do then bury herself in Alex's core. She touched and kissed her way down Alex's body. She merely brushed her own shirt out of the way, relishing in the fact that Alex had forgone underwear completely. Alex melted into the couch and bucked up into Liv with each touch lower.

Alex wasn't prepared from what Liv did next. She pulled Alex into a sitting position. Alex looked at her questioningly. Liv just gave her a smile that seemed to make Alex relax. Liv pulled her to the edge of the couch, flared the shirt and then knelt before her. She bent over and kissed the inner thighs of Alex. She watched Alex's head roll back and land on the back of the couch. Liv blew across Alex's core and Alex mewed in pleasure. Alex's widen as she look down into Liv's chestnut eyes. She saw the depth of feeling that Olivia was trying to make her understand. She held onto the edges of the couch.

Olivia spread her legs slightly further apart. She looked up, meeting Alex's wanton gaze as she leaned into Alex's core. She took her in her mouth and sucked. Alex yelled out in pleasure. Liv rewarded her with her tongue. She licked up and down Alex's slit making sure to stiffen her tongue around Alex's clit. Alex began moving on the couch, unable to stay still as Liv continued to pleasure her with her tongue.

"Oh…Oh…Oh-Liv-via…" Alex whimpered.

Liv wasn't going to let up until Alex found the oblivion that Liv was so willing to give. She sucked harder on Alex as Alex bucked up off the couch. Liv reached up and pushed Alex back down onto the couch holding her down as she continued to lick and suck.

"Liv, please," Alex begged.

Olivia gave her more. She entered two fingers into Alex. She felt Alex clinch around her. She moaned against her clit. Alex moaned loudly. The reverberation of Liv moaning against her sent shockwaves deep inside her, tickling the orgasm that was building. Liv could feel how close she was to the edge, but she didn't care. She wanted Alex to fall and soar at the same time.

"Liv, yes…yes…yes…yes…"

Olivia ran her tongue up against her clit, again, as Alex came off the couch, arching into her climax. It was unbelievable. The heavens were no comparison to the depths that Liv drove Alex to with each sweep of her tongue. Liv continued to lap at her until Alex had enough strength to push her head away from her core.

Liv sat back on her heels and smiled at Alex, proud of her sexual prowess. She pulled her hand slowly out of Alex's tight center. She studied her fingers as they were covered with the evidence of Alex's pleasure. Alex watched her as Liv brought her hand to her mouth and licked the cum from her fingers, moaning with each taste.

"How do you do that?" Alex asked.

"How do I do what?"

"How do you make me so weak, with just your mouth?"

"Years of practice, counselor. I had to learn how to talk you into getting me warrants. I figured out that I got more from sweet words with you. Sometimes, the truth was more than enough. But, I can honestly say that I never lied to you," Liv told her.

"So…"

"I want you, Alexandra Cabot. I've wanted you for a while, but I was afraid. We work together, you know," Liv stated.

"Afraid of what?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't want me, like I wanted you. There has always been something about you Alex. From the first day that you came clicking into the bullpen with your heels, I knew that I was lost. I tried to find someone else. I did. But, every time, my thoughts turned back to you. I've wanted you, too, but I didn't want to lose you if I was wrong. So, I did nothing," Olivia explained.

"And now?"

"I wished that I had kissed you earlier."

"And?"

"I don't plan on letting you go…ever…no matter what anyone else says," Olivia told her.

"Good answer, detective."

"I thought you might like that answer this morning, counselor. Besides, I have nowhere to run to, because this is my place, remember? You came on to me last night. And, for whoever I owe that pleasure to, I will thank every day that I continue to be able to share my bed with you."

It was just then that Liv's cell phone went off. She reached behind her, not looking as she found it on the coffee table. She knew by the ringtone that it was Cragen with another case.

"Answer it. We should have known better than to think we could enjoy a morning without being called in for something," Alex stated, standing and heading back to the bedroom, "Don't think that this means that we won't talk more about this later. Go and catch the bad guy. Call me later. I am sure that I'll be getting you a warrant or something. If not, call me and then come over. I have something that I need to…show you, myself."


End file.
